The First and The Last
by vayasyun
Summary: Taehyung pikir yang pertama hanya jadi kenangan, tapi jika yang pertama itu Jungkook, maka biarkan itu jadi yang ketiga, keempat- sampai habis umur nanti. [VKOOK/TAEKOOK]


Gerimis.

Namun tidak menghentikan seorang pemuda tampan yang berlari kecil dengan converse merahnya menuju cafe diujung jalan. Disana tertulis jelas, 'Jin Joon!' Lucu sekali, membuatnya penasaran apa yang ada didalam sana dengan nama selucu itu.

Dari luar desainnya terlihat mewah, dengan warna merah sebagai background utama dan corak hitam sebagai hiasan. Coraknya masih dalam bentuk yang jelas, belum mencapai abstrak sehingga kesan minimalis dan modern tetap terasa.

Jari panjangnya mendorong pintu dengan tulisan 'Open!' disana. Dan matanya dimanjakan dengan dinding penuh warna tenang. Warna biru muda menjadi background utama kali ini. Terasa aneh karena desain eks dengan in yang terlalu berbeda tema.

Dan matanya akhirnya menangkap kalimat yang terkenal -' Don't judge a book, by the cover!'- dan Kim Taehyung terkekeh, oh mungkin Jin dan Joon ini mengambil tema cafe mereka dari kalimat melegenda itu.

Matanya masih menjelajah lebih jauh, karena ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kaki disini setelah seminggu sibuk untuk mengurus beasiswanya disini. Disini Di mana? Di Tokyo, Jepang. Beasiswanya untuk jurusan Matematikanya, di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Tokyo, meninggalkan keluarganya demi masa depan yang hebat.

"Taehyung?"

Telinganya menangkap suara lembut itu memanggil namanya, indah. Sejak kapan ia punya teman di Jepang? Matanya mencari sumber suara.

"Taehyung! Hei? Aku disini?"

Dan ia menemukannya.

Gila, rasanya manis sekali. Kakinya secara refleks jalan setelah menemukan sumber suara dengan senyuman manis.

"Masih ingat aku, kan?" Dia tertawa kecil, gigi kelincinya menyembul sedikit, lucu. Aksen Jepangnya mulai terasa.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau lupa?"

"Tidak- maaf tapi boleh aku duduk didepanmu?" Jawab Taehyung gugup. Dan ia meringis kecil sambil mendudukan bokongnya ketika menemukan pemuda manis itu tertawa sambil mengangguk karena kekakuannya, mungkin?

"Jeon Jungkook, benar kan?" Suaranya mulai bisa terkendali sekarang, oh ayolah ini baru seminggu ia di Jepang, dan masa lalu masih mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana Korea?" Tanya Jungkook langsung. Masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Baik, seminggu yang lalu- yah karena ini sudah seminggu aku di Jepang, aku akan kuliah disini omong-omong."

"Oh benarkah? Di univ X?" Tanya Jungkook tertarik, matanya yang bulat terlihat menggemaskan, pipinya semakin berisi sekarang. Jadi Taehyung menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga! Jurusan Biologi- kau? Uh- biar kutebak, Kim Taehyung hanya akan menjadi orang pintar ketika bertemu angka-angka menyebalkan itu- jadi, Matematika atau Fisika atau-?

"Nah, matematika. Kau sudah menebaknya!" Mereka tertawa bersama.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Aku pikir kau akan melupakanku, Tae." Kata Jungkook pelan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku akan melupakan cinta monyetku yang pertama- Kook." Dan Taehyung harus tersenyum lebih lebar lagi ketika melihat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kook-"

"Jeon!" Taehyung harus menahan kalimatnya, menemukan Jungkook menolehkan kepala kepada seseorang disana. Dan bergegas pergi. Taehyung ditinggalkan, serius? Taehyung menghela napas berat. Yah baru akan melayangkan flashback-flashback menyenangkan dan sedikit rayuan demi rona merah di pipi gembul itu.

"Uhm- uhm, jadi, selamat siang!" Taehyung menolehkan kepala ke belakang, mendengar suara kawan lamanya yang lembut disana dengan aksen Jepang yang bagus.

Jungkook akan menyanyi, begitu? Taehyung memperhatikannya penuh. Persiapan diatas panggung mini dengan Jungkook dalam posisi duduk dan mulai melakukan check sound.

Dan akhirnya lagu dari Adele - When We Were Young mengalun dengan indah dan tentu rasa yang berbeda ketika itu Jungkook yang menyanyikannya.

Taehyung menangkap semuanya dengan baik, bagaimana suara lembut penuh perasaan itu mengalun indah, bagaimana kelopak mata itu yang kadang terpejam lalu membuka untuk bertemu pandang dengannya sejenak, bagaimana bibir cantik itu bergerak luwes dengan bahasa inggris yang bagus, dan jari-jari lentik itu terangkat mengikuti alunan suaranya.

"When we were young-" Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat. Setelah menutup lagu dengan suara tipisnya, dan mendapat tepukan tangan penonton terutama wanita yang sengaja datang demi melihatnya.

"Terimakasih!" Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Sial, hati Taehyung berdesir. Taehyung pikir ini kesempatan kedua, dan ia tidak boleh lagi melepasnya.

Jungkook turun dari panggung sambil membalas sapaan penggemarnya yang -ewh- kata Taehyung menjijikan. Apanya yang 'Jungkook oppa!'? Sudah tau ini Jepang! Lagipula tampang mereka seperti bukan umurnya untuk memanggil Jungkook dengan tambahan oppa. Ya itulah pikiran orang yang dibungkus cemburu, tidak rasional.

Tapi Taehyung harus mengembangkan senyum selebar lima jarinya lagi setelah sadar Jungkook menuju dirinya kembali. Rasanya ia ingin berkata pada gadis-gadis sok cantik itu 'Hey lihat Jungkook oppa-mu memilih Taehyung oppa ini!'

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sebentar, Tae."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, btw- suaramu kok bagus?"

"Yak, jadi kau mau bilang selama ini suaraku jelek gitu?" Taehyung harus menggigit pipinya dalam setelah melihat bibir itu mengerucut imut. Bangsat- begitu kata Taehyung dalam hati, pemirsa.

"Bukan, jadi lebih bagus dan apa ya- sampai? Paham maksudku? Penyampaianmu bagus, yah begitu maksudku!" Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi Tae, kau kuliah di Jepang, aku juga kuliah di Jepang, bukankah ini lucu? Setelah um- satu tahun lebih kita tidak pada tanah yang sama haha-"

"Bukan lucu, Kook. Buatku ini takdir- tidak, ini kesempatan kedua, mungkin?" Dan Taehyung harus bersabar karena setiap ia menyampaikan kode keras ia hanya mendapat senyum Jungkook.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi terlempar ke Tokyo? Kupikir kau akan lanjut di Seoul." Nah kan, Taehyung sadar sekali Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku mendapat beasiswa untuk kesini dan tidak perlu pikir dua kali untuk menerima, kupikir juga memang ini jalannya agar aku bebas." Jungkook mengernyit.

"Bebas dari?" Taehyung terkekeh mendengar nada penasaran Jungkook.

"Dari hubunganku yang sudah terlalu lama dengan Jimin, dengan begini aku gampang melepasnya." Dan Taehyung tersenyum mendapatkan Jungkook terkejut.

"Kau putus dengan Jimin? Kenapa?"

"Yah tidak nyaman, begitulah. Tapi akan sangat sulit kupikir kalau aku masih terus di Seoul setelah hubunganku yang sudah berjalan 4 tahun membuatku kemanapun sama Jimin, jadi kupikir jarak membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah." Taehyung menjelaskannya sambil menatap Jungkook yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kupikir, dia akhirmu, karena yah seperti yang kau bilang- 4 tahun sejak sekolah menengah pertama bukan waktu yang sebentar, kan?"

"Tidak juga, lalu bagaimana dengan Tokyo, bertemu akhirmu?" Ia melirik mendapatkam Jungkook yang terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya fokus belajar, untuk berhasil masuk universitas itu dengan gengsi yang tinggi- kau tau seberapa ambisius aku hehe. Setelah akan masuk kuliah kupikir malah akan semakin sibuk, ya kan? Kupikir tidak ada waktu untuk yang begitu." Jungkook mengendikan bahu di akhir.

"Kupikir tidak kalau 'yang begitu' dengan orang yang satu kampus denganmu" Yah ini namanya usaha, masih terus lontarkan rayuan bin kode keras.

"Apa-apaan? Setelah sendiri kau selain jago menghitung juga jago merayu, begitu Tae?" Tapi Taehyung senang, setidaknya ia tidak ditolak mentah-mentah. Oh yaampun siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tau, aku harus jujur Jungkook-ah." Taehyung mengambil napas dalam. Menatap Jungkook yang sekarang ini menggigit bibir kecil.

"Maksudku, aku tidak mau keduluan gadis-gadis yang memanggilmu oppa itu. Kau tau, ketika aku di kelas 11, aku sudah mendengar gosip kalau di kelas 12 nanti kelas akan dipecah kembali. Dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, kalau sampai aku ditakdirkan lagi melewati hari-hari sekolah bersama Jungkookie, maka aku akan melepas Jimin." Jungkook membulat lucu.

"Dan aku tidak tau kenapa takdir bisa selucu ini, aku sudah melepas Jimin dan bertemu denganmu, bisakah kau anggap ini takdir?" Yang terakhir itu antara pernyataan, pertanyaan dan permohonan. Ambigu.

"Aku bodoh kalau melupakanmu, kita sudah bersama dari sekolah dasar. Dan menyatakan perasaan untuk pertama kalinya pada pemuda manis sepertimu di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah pertama, rasa lucu dan senangnya tidak bisa aku lupakan." Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan, ia senang mendengar suara berat itu bicara panjang lebar.

"Lalu kita beda kelas, dan yah-"

"Kau bertemu Jimin."

"Hei, kita kan menjelajah banyak hati- kalau akhirnya aku memilihmu memang salah?"

"Banyak hati yang kau maksud itu hanya dengan Jimin selama 4 tahun, begitu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Hahaha-"

"Ya ya, Kim Mingyu, Yugyeom- halah dasar pemain!" Taehyung tertawa lagi melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak peduli-"

"Aku peduli, Jungkook. Selalu." Mata mereka bertemu kembali. Jungkook mendesis memiringkan kepalanya lelah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak paham maksudmu dari tadi, kau terlalu membuatnya rumit dengan flashback yang-" Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kendikan bahu.

"Kau yang pertama untukku, dan aku juga mau kau jadi yang terakhir untukku, bisa?" Taehyung menaruh kepalanya dikedua telapak tangannya. Memasang senyum andalan yang, sejauh ini selalu mampu melumpuhkan gadis-gadis.

"Apa-apaan? Ini bahkan belum ada 120 menit kita bertemu, Tae!" Jungkook menyangkal sedikit, tapi pipinya merona. Heh.

"Jadi kau tidak mau, begitu?" Taehyung mencebikkan bibir ke bawah. Dan menahan tawa ketika melihat Jungkook menatapnya seperti 'What the hell, Kim Taehyung!'

"Hei, kau tau kupikir ini akal-akalanmu saja."

"Hah? Apanya yang akal-akalan sih Jungkookieeee~"

"Kau baru seminggu disini, walalupun kau nonton Bleach dan One Piece kupikir Bahasa Jepangmu pasti belum lancar sekali kan, kau mencari kursus gratis denganku, begitu kan?"

Jungkook tertawa melihat Taehyung yang melongo bingung.

"Sejak kapan ini jadi urusan Bleach dan One Piece, Jungkook? Sekarang aku sedang mengikuti Boruto!" Dan Jungkook tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Heh kenapa tertawa sih tidak ada yang lucu tau!" Matanya dianugrahi pemandangan yang indah sekali, telinganya mendapatkan suara tawa paling menarik seumur hidupnya.

"Jadi pacarku, Kook?" Taehyung tancap gas, to the point. Berhasil membuat Jungkook berhenti tertawa.

"Bagaimana yaaaaaaaaa?" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya menggoda. Bangsat (2) begitu kata Taehyung dalam hati, pemirsa.

"Aku tidak mau ditolak, kalau kau menolak nanti aku pulang saja ke Seoul!"

"Pulang sana!"

"Bangsat Jeon!"

"Heh kau mengumpat, berengsek!"

"Yaampun Jungkookie ku sejak kapan kau mengucapkan kata seperti ituuuu-"

"Taehyung berengsek, belum ada 2 jam sudah menembak saja! Mana bisa aku menolak!" Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih melongo setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Taehyung! Kau mau disitu terus?" Jungkook menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu, masih tertawa.

"Yah Jungkookie sayang terimakasihhhhhhhhhh~!!!!"

Taehyung pikir yang pertama hanya akan menjadi kenangan, tapi kalau yang pertama itu Jeon Jungkook maka biarkan Jeon Jungkook menjadi yang ketiga keempat kelima -sampai habis umur nanti.

END.

Nanti bentar lagi lulus aku akan ke Jogja, semoga bertemu dengan dia lagi. Sama kek Tae, kalo dikasih kesempatan kedua bareng lagi, gaakan lepasin lagi pokonya wkwkwk. Bedanya dia masih belum putus sama cewenya, yauda ayo bantu aku berdoa biar cepet putus sebelum besok anniv 4 tahun hikssssss wkwk

REVIEW GAES!


End file.
